This invention relates to a method for use in manufacturing semiconductor devices, more particularly, to a method for simulating ion implantation.
In general, Monte Carlo method is known as a method for simulating ion implantation. A conventional simulation method is disclosed in EDDIE VAN SCHIE AND JAN MIDDELHOEK, "Two Methods to Improve the Performance of Monte Carlo Simulations of Ion Implantation in Amorphous Targets", IEEE Trans. CAD, vol. 8, No.2, pages 108 to 113, 1989 and will be referred to a first conventional simulation. The first conventional simulation is a method used for an amorphous substrate.
Another conventional simulation method is disclosed in MASAKI HANE AND MASAO FUKUMA, "Ion Implantation Model Considering Crystal Structure Effects", IEEE Trans. ED vol.37, No.9, 1990 and will be referred to a second conventional simulation. The second conventional simulation is a method used for a substrate having crystal structure.
By the way, it is difficult to accurately carry out simulation for ion implantation at a high speed in each of the first and the second conventional simulations as will be described later.